Passing The Torch
by keller12917
Summary: A time to come together brings memories of times before. Not often are so many joined for a united reason.


**A/N There was an interview I read that Richard Hatch had done. In the interview he talked about different topics, one of them was about when he got the part on "The Streets Of San Francisco." He told how he and MD had gone to lunch together and had talked. It was as though MD was doing his best to make the transition as easy as possible for all concerned. This story is done in the point of view format of Richard Hatch's character.**

 **This does involve the death of a major character, although he was no longer with SFPD in this piece. The method I used for the death actually can cause the heart to stop and cause death. I've checked it out with several in the medical profession, although I recall it happening to a boy years ago that was brought into the hospital where my mother worked.**

 **This has been checked over by Shergar.**

 **I contacted EKWTSM9 to let her know about my idea for this story. I wanted to make sure she was ok with my doing a story that might be thought to be close to her story "Eulogy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not profit from the characters of The Streets of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin_ **.**

 **Passing The Torch**

 **Robbins POV**

"This didn't really seem fair. What am I thinking, it doesn't seem fair at all. Steve would have done anything he could to help that student. Everyone knew that. Now nobody can help the young man. Steve was only explaining why the young man needed to apologize to Professor Chambers. Other students saw the punch to Steve's chest and Steve never got up. Nobody knew that he was an expert in martial arts. A more responsible person though wouldn't have used such a move unless their life was in danger. It's so hard to look at all these people here. Everyone's pain is so evident. Bill, Norm and Healey look like they've lost their best friend and truth be told they have. Mike's beyond devastated, he and Jeannie both. I'm not sure they'll ever recover from this. Steve was closer than family to them. Jeannie even refused to go on a trip for her job so she could be here to honor this very special man. I hope they understood. Morgan's going to have a very difficult time. I know her and Mike and Jeannie will lean on each other. The day Steve brought her to introduce her to Mike at Bryant Street they both looked so happy. Mike was thrilled and introduced her as his daughter-in-law, although he honestly thought of her as if she was another daughter. It didn't hurt that Morgan was an expert in the Serbian language. Steve sometimes teased that he thought Morgan liked Mike better than him and vice versa. The way Mike and her conversed in Serbian seemed like they were sharing a top secret conversaton. I'll never forget how Steve tried to help me and Mike have an easy transition when Steve was leaving SFPD. Our lunch at Juice Bar Collective in Berkeley was very memorable. Who would have thought he would have gone someplace that I'd feel comfortable in. The talk we had was even better than the food. I've never forgotten anything he had to say that day. He knew that passing the torch from him to me was not going to be easy for me or Mike. He and Steve had such a strong bond, I was no dummy I knew Mike and I would never have that. It didn't mean though that we couldn't at least have each other's backs on the job. I'll never be able to repay what he's done for me. I doubt anyone else could repay what he did for them as well. I just hope I can be half the cop and man that Steve was. I'll make sure that his kids know about their daddy. I'm sure Mike and Jeannie and the guys will as well. His wife will have so much help she'll probably chase us away. It's the least we can do though is to help her with their twins. The rabbi's finishing up the prayer. Morgan allowed the twins to choose one song played at their father's funeral. Too soon it was time for all of us to leave. We'll miss you Steve."


End file.
